Hasard
by latitelfemagik
Summary: OS SB/HG. Quand une petite promenade au Chemin de Traverse apporte plus que ce que l'on pourrait croire.


OS, Sirius/Hermione

_Hasard._

Hermione se promenait au Chemin de Traverse en cette froide journée de décembre. Emmitouflée dans son épaisse cape et son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, elle s'extasiait sur les merveilleuses décorations de Noël. La neige tombait à gros flocons mais le froid ne la gênait pas, elle avait démissionnée de son poste au Ministère et avait l'impression de renaître.

La rue était déserte mais elle trouva le moyen de percuter quelqu'un.

Elle se retourna aussitôt et s'excusa.

« Oh !excusez-moi, je… »

« Hermione ? »

« Sirius ?

« Hermione ! ». Le dit Sirius la souleva et la fit tournoyer en riant.

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! »

« Sirius ! » hoqueta Hermione « on s'est vu la semaine dernière ! »

Il rit à gorge déployée et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'observer. Ses cheveux noirs au-dessus des épaules, son teint légèrement halé, ses faucettes, son sourire éclatant, très séduisant. Elle sourit avant de secouer la tête, amusée.

« Tu fais tes achats de Noël, Hermione ? »

« N'essaie même pas Sirius, tu ne saura pas ce que je vais t'offrir ! »

Il prit un air blessé et elle explosa de rire.

Ce fut à lui de l'observer. Son écharpe fermement resserrée autour de son visage cachait le sourire qu'il savait absolument charmant, ce petit nez busqué était très mignon et ces yeux chocolat rayonnants de vie. Les joues rougies par le froid ajoutaient un plus à son charme.

« Hermione est devenue une belle jeune femme » pensa-t-il.

Il lui fit un sourire séducteur en lui tendant le bras et lui proposa de passer l'après-midi ensemble. Elle rit à nouveau et accepta de bon cœur.

Ils firent du lèche-vitrine en riant et flirtant plus ou moins consciemment. Leurs regards ne se lassaient pas de se croiser, s'accrocher, se détourner. Les quelques personnes qu'ils croisèrent les prirent pour un jeune couple d'amoureux. Une vieille dame les interpella pour leur dire qu'elle les trouvait très beau. Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors que Sirius la remercia chaleureusement.

Ce petit moment de flottement passé, tout revint à la normale. Puis un vent glacial se leva.

« Chocolat chaud ? » proposa Sirius d'un air gourmand.

Hermione rit à nouveau et le prit par la main avant de le tirer vers le café le plus proche. Sirius se sentait bizarre, il sentait la petite main d'Hermione dans la sienne et trouvait ça grisant. Il observa les cheveux et le dos de la jeune femme et la trouva subitement magnififque.

« Sirius, non Sirius, déconnes pas ! c'est Hermione, merde ! » pensa-t-il.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit, effaçant toutes pensées du cerveau de Sirius qui lui sourit à son tour.

La chaleur du café fut la bienvenue. Les heures défilèrent et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte l'heure du dîner était arrivée, le café se transformant en restaurant. Ils dînèrent donc sur la lancée et se confièrent de plus en plus.

« Tu as démissionnée ? »

« Oui, j'en avais marre, je m'ennuyais. »

« Mais Mione tu étais l'assistante du Ministre de la Magie ! »

« Je sais ! mais ce type est un bon à rien ! et j'en avais assez de tout ce stress, la politique… »

« Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! » répondit-elle d'un air fier.

« HERMIONE GRANGER !!Tu ne sais pas ? »

Hermione se mit à rire de sa réaction.

Sirius posa son menton sur ses mains et la fixa.

« Tu as changé »

« Je ne suis plus la petite fille qui a sauvé le fugitif que tu étais en troisième année, Sirius.»

Ils se sourirent et échangèrent un long regard. Le serveur les interrompit en leur amenant le dessert et ils restèrent là à parler jusqu'à ce que le gérant les mette gentiment à la porte.

Sirius saisit la main d'Hermione sans la regarder. Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se frôlent. Il la lâcha une fois arrivés au point de transplanage.

Hermione lui sourit, dit quelques mots et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de se retourner pour transplaner.

Sirius, encouragé par ce presque-baiser, agrippa son bras, la retourna et l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre et innocent, bien au contraire.

« Sirius abruti ! c'est Hermione, pas une de ces greluches avec qui tu sors d'habitude ! » pensa-t-il.

Il se détacha d'elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau, plus tendrement, plus lentement. Hermione sembla encore plus réceptive et ils se retrouvèrent étroitement enlacés.

« Je dois y aller Mione, demain est le premier soir de la pleine lune et il faut que je sois en forme » murmura-t-il.

Il vit un éclair d'inquiétude traverser les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien » la rassura-t-il « et je viendrai te voir demain » il l'embrassa « et après demain » il l'embrassa « et le jour d'après ».

Hermione rit en plongeant son visage dans le creu de son cou. Ils s'étreignirent quelques minutes avant que Sirius ne s'écarte.

Il lui fit un baise-main en la fixant d'un regard brûlant.

« Bonne nuit Hermione » murmura-t-il. Et il transplana.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de se préparer à partir qu'elle le vit apparaître à nouveau. Il se rapprocha d'elle en quelques pas, agrippa sa nuque et sa hanche et l'embrassa d'un baiser aussi brûlant que le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de transplaner.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Il s'écarta à nouveau et dû se faire violence pour ne pas recommencer, son sourire était si tentateur.

« Bonne nuit Sirius » chuchota-t-elle.

« Bonne nuit Hermione » répondit Sirius, le regard empli de tendresse.

Il sourit et transplana.

**FIN.**


End file.
